


Scared of Love, Spaceboy?!

by HappyMadFace



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I’m tagging, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Pity, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Sympathy, What’s happening?, big head mary, but not really tho, haha - Freeform, probably my longest story ngl, title may change later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMadFace/pseuds/HappyMadFace
Summary: For the first time in forever Zim feels hopeless. His tallest called him a defect, and on top of that he has strange feelings for that stupid loud mouthed babbling idiot, Dib.It gets even weirder when that same babbling idiot is the one who helps him.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Scared of Love, Spaceboy?!

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH! A STORY I WROTE THAT DOES’NT CONTAIN DEPRESSING STUFF?! Rare, dude. 
> 
> Well, I guess this is still angsty, but it’ll do, heh. 
> 
> Heads up, characters may be ooc. Also I’m running on 2 hours of sleep so that’s FUN. I had this idea and... wait I’m talking too much, haha. Anyway, uh, enjoy the storyyyyy byeeeee

“These feelings… This is terrible,” claws dug into Zim’s face. “This means they were right. I am a defect…” the alien turned to face Dib briefly, “they sent me here to die.”

Dib stared at the babbling mess in front of him. Dib was in Zim’s lab, he had snuck in while trying to gather more data on the little prick. Unfortunately for Dib, Zim knew he was there. 

He hadn’t thrown him out, which was odd. Normally he’d scream at the human and check him up and down to make sure he wasn’t hiding any footage he may have caught. Dib now stood in the middle of the Irken’s whole lab untouched. 

Dib shook his head coming back to reality. “W-what?! What are you talking about? What feelings? Who was right?”

Zim cupped his head in his hands and sat on the floor, ignoring the meddling human across from him.

Dib took a cautious step forward, poking at the alien. “Zim?! What are you talking about?”

“Ugggggh,” Zim exclaimed in a rather annoyed tone. Humans were so annoying. He lifted his head to meet Dib’s eyes. Behind the glasses, his eyes were filled with an even amount of skepticism and wonder. As Zim looked closer, he realized just how pretty the humans eyes actually were. They were a beautiful shade of amber that melted into a chocolate brown.  _ Wait…  _ Zim’s ‘heart’ nearly skipped a beat. 

Zim’s eyes darted to the floor in a panic.  _ I don’t understand, why does this stupid human make me feel this way? What kind of human trick- _

Dib cleared his throat. “ _ Well? _ Aren't you going to explain?” 

Zim continued to stare at the floor for a few moments before sighing in defeat. He got to his feet and quickly made it over to the gargantuan computer to pull up a picture of the Irken armada. 

Dib’s eyes lit up at the sight of the future-like technology. If his Dad believed him, he’d kill to get his hands on this stuff.

Zim put his hands behind his back. “The Irken Empire, the most superior race in the galaxy...“

Dib rolled his eyes, he didn’t come he for a history lesson. Well… Maybe he should know this stuff… Nah. Zim was hiding something and he wanted to know what.  _ Now. _

“Nevermind that stuff Zim, who said you were a defect?”

Zim’s face dropped. He made an expression of sorrow and pity, one Dib had never seen on the aliens face.

Zim spoke in almost a whisper, “My tallest…”

“Your what?”

**“MY TALLEST!”** Zim Screeched falling to the floor. Tears fell from the Irkens face as he desperately tried to claw them away.

Dib tilted his head, “Your leader thingys? Why would they say that? I thought-“

“They lied Dib- _ human. _ They lied about everything… They never wanted me to be an invader.  _ I  _ was  _ never  _ a true invader.”

Dib’s mouth fell agape at the new information. He wasn’t sure what to do. On one side he wanted to comfort and hug the alien. He wanted to make sure he was ok. On the other side, they were enemies. Why would someone comfort their enemy? He should be laughing at the failure in front of him, but he  _ couldn’t. _

Dib stood for a few moments before making his way over to sit beside the alien. He didn’t know what to do with the trembling mess beside him. 

“I think you’re a great invader.”

Zim looked at the boy with tear filled eyes, “What?”

“Well, I just- I think you’re pretty good at what you do, regardless of what your ‘tallests’ say. I mean, I dunno.  _ I dunno.” _

Zim stared at the boy. The human had never shown any form of kindness to the alien… ever. The Irken wanted to believe the human was patronising him, but he couldn’t get himself to truly feel that way. Something about the way Dib looked at the Zim expecting a response seemed genuine.

Zim didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his enemy any longer. He tried his best to control his melt down and kept his gaze on a nearby tile.

Dib was careful with his words, “I still don’t get it you seem fine to me. Why would they call you a defect?”

Zim shrugged, tracing his finger in circles on the floor, “My PAK, it’s… malfunctioned. It can’t be fixed or whatever.”

“Like, how?”

“ _ Like how?!”  _ Zim mocked earning an eye roll from Dib. “Well for starters, it would have minimized all…” he gestured around with his arms, “this.”

“Wait… I knew that thing kept information and tools, but it keeps emotions too? Is it really just like a giant brain on you back?”

“We Irkens are  **_not_ ** built like these disgusting human ‘brains’ of yours,” Zim said, “but yes, it is responsible for these disgusting emotions. It is supposed to reduce the effects of the unneeded ones.”

Dib nodded an, “Uhuh, “ before continuing on. “So, what have you been feeling to make you come to this conclusion now?”

Zim’s cheeks turned a light shade of violet as he remembered his predicament. He covered his face in embarrassment looking anywhere  **but** the human.

“You ask a lot of questions. You know that, right Dib-human?”

Dib scoffed, “Don’t blame me for asking so many. It’s not like an aliens confessing his whole life’s a lie or anything.”

“Y-yeah? Well, your heads big.”

Dib face turned red, “It’s  **_not_ ** big! And that doesn’t even have anything to do with the situation!”

Suddenly, Gir walked in, “I mades taquitos!”

Dib and Zim turned almost in sinc, “Out!” 

When Dib was sure the weird robot had wandered off, he spoke. “Zim… I know we’re enemies and whatever, but you can tell me. It’s not like anyone’s gonna believe me if I tell anyway.”

The humans voice fell at the end. Zim never realized how hopeless Dib was. Doomed to fail. He guessed the human had come to accept that truth.

Zim sighed, “it’s not that easy-“ Zim caught sight of Dib’s eyes. He frowned, when was a moment like this ever going to come up again?

“It’s this weird feeling I get somethings. It’s weird… it’s like a human cast a spell on me, which I’m  _ pretty  _ sure they can’t do.” Zim spoke in a tone Dib was unaccustomed to. He wasn’t screaming for once.

Zim took a breath, “It’s like an electrical spark. It’s- I hate it. It makes everything so much harder. All because of this stupid human.”

Dib’s eyes widened in anticipation, “Who?!”

“You.”

…

“What?!” Dib’s cheeks turned hot. He hoped Zim didn’t see the color change. Why him? How was he- What?!

Zim saw the look of horror on the humans face, “EEK- I’m sorry! Have I sinned?! What is my wrong doing???”

Dib tried to collect himself, “Nono, you’re fine. I just… What?”

Zim hung his head in confusion, “What?! I don’t understand? Is this a pitiful Earth disease? Did I spread it to you?! AHH! TAKE BACK TAKE BACK!”

Oh yeah. Zim had no idea what was happening. 

“Nono, Zim, you’re in  _ love.  _ With me? I- what?!”

Zim got to his feet in a panic, “What’s a love?! WHAT AM I IN?!”

Suddenly Gir entered, “I maden cupcakes!”

Once again, Zim and Div turned in sinc, “NOT NOW.”

The robot skipped away.

Dib stood up along side the Irken. How could he explain this to Zim?

“Love  _ is  _ a human emotion, but I guess other creatures feel it too…”

“What?! I knew my PAK was broken. What does it mean, TELL ME!”

Dib twiddled his thumbs, “It’s when someone has affection for another.”

Zim stuck out his tongue in disgust, “ **_BLUGH,_ ** _ disgust! _ This horrible, stupid, nasty-“

Dib cleared his troat. 

Zim fell silent. As soon as he noticed his situation, his face burned with embarrassment. “I… er… You may leave  _ human. _ I have some… modifications I need to do.”

Dib looked down at the tile. As much as he hated to admit it, he would have liked to have Zim as his own. Call him insane, but Dib’s been so deprived of love that he didn’t mind snuggling up with the Irken once in awhile. But… that’s weird, right? He’s an alien, not to mention his enemy. He shouldn’t want that.

Dib solemnly muttered an, “ok,” And made his way toward the elevator. 

Dib looked back at the Irken, already hard at work, before stepping into the elevator, “Hey Zim!”

The alien met the humans gaze.

Dib smirked “Scared of a little love, Spaceboy?”

Zim returned the smile, “Not as scared as I am of being crushed by your giant head.”

As the elevators closed, all Zim could heat was a muffled, “MY HEADS NOT BIG!” Before descending to the surface of the base.

Maybe I’ll keep my PAK the way it is… Just for a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if things didn’t line up or things were spelled wrong... I’m really lazy, haha, sorry. I hope you like this idea tho. Criticism is always welcome since... why not? 
> 
> Jesus, I’m gonna sleep.


End file.
